Morgenpoots fanfictions/Schorspluims Citaten
Schorspluim kletst heel wat af in mijn fanfictions, en heeft inmiddels een trouwe fanclub. Speciaal voor hen, hier een pagina met een selectie van Schorspluims mooiste quotes. In De Nieuwe Generatie Sparrenpoot: Wat doe je?! Dat is privé, Morgenster bespreekt belangrijke zaken. Schorspoot: Boeit me niks! Sparrenpoot: Domme kat... Schorspoot: Het is lekker weer voor Bladkaal! Waarom zit je nou zo somber te doen? Schaapbont: Laat me met rust, wil je?! Schorspoot: Hopelijk komen we wat prooi stelende konijnenvreters tegen! Schemerstaart: Een echte krijger gaat een gevecht altijd uit de weg, Schorspoot. Onthoud dat. Schorspoot: Ja, Schemerstaart. Ik hoefde ook geen gevecht; ontmoetingen met andere Clans kunnen onze kennis vergroten. Schemerstaart: Hmpf... Schorspoot: Nou, de kust is veilig. Kunnen we nu terug naar het kamp? Vissenschub: Luister, jij. We hebben van Morgenster de opdracht gekregen om de gehele grens te controleren, dus wat doen we dan? Schorspoot: D-de gehele grens controleren? Vissenschub: Ziezo, je hebt het door. Kom mee. Schorspoot: Hebben jullie het al gehoord? Schaapbont: Nee, je hebt het ook echt niet al door het hele kamp geschreeuwd. Maanvonk: Rustig aan! Herinner je je de opwinding niet meer van jouw krijgersceremonie? Schaapbont: Ik mag die kat gewoon niet, dat is alles. Schorspluim: En, hoe vond jij de Grote Vergadering? Schaapbont: Ach… wel leuk. Er was niet echt veel nieuws. Een paar nieuwe krijgers en leerlingen, dat was het. Schorspluim: Ik vond het leuk! Zoals altijd eigenlijk. Het geeft gewoon zo’n kick om al die krijgskatten bij elkaar te zien! ~ Bonk ~ Auw! Vossenstront! Schaapbont: Gaat het, dromer? Schorspluim: Eh… beetje duizelig. Schaapbont: Wat was er zo belangrijk dat ik mijn vacht moest verpesten? Schorspluim: Nou, eh… je houdt van Maanvonk, hè? Schaapbont: Ja. Dat wist je toch al? Schorspluim: Maar... ik houd ook van jou. Schaapbont: Wat? Meen je dit?! Jij stuk vossenstront! Schorspluim: Ja, wat moet je? Zwemvleugel: Je hebt jezelf al in geen dagen meer verzorgd. Geloof me, je ziet eruit alsof je net met de hele SchaduwClan hebt gevochten. Schorspluim: Was dat het maar. Wonden aan de buitenkant zijn tenminste te helen. Schaapbont: Het spijt me zo, Schorspluim. Ik-ik had misschien definitief tussen jou en Maanvonk moeten kiezen voordat ik in verwachting was… maar dat is gebeurd. Jij bent de vader van mijn jongen. Schorspluim: Dat is fantastisch! Dus het zijn mijn jongen? Ze hebben mijn bloed? Schaapbont: Wat moet ik nu tegen Maanvonk zeggen? Hij houdt zoveel van de kittens! Misschien is het beter om het niet tegen hem te vertellen. Schorspluim: Schaapbont, waarom zouden we het geheim houden? Haast alle geheimen komen ooit naar boven, tijdens het leven of in de dood. De schok zal des te groter zijn als Maanvonk het zelf ontdekt. Het is jouw beslissing, maar alsjeblieft, denk goed na. Hoe eerder je het doet, hoe beter. Schorspluim: Ik ben bang. Bang om jou te verliezen. Schaapbont: Ik zou niemand liever willen om met me mee te gaan, Schorspluim. Schorspluim: Je bloedt... Maar je bent zo bloedmooi als de bloedmaan. Schaapbont: Goed gevonden... Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions Categorie:De Nieuwe Generatie Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions; Citaten